fedemilafandomcom-20200214-history
Fedemila Wiki
se beasn.jpg|Welcome!|link=Admins|linktext=Welcome to the Fedemila Wiki If you need any help don't be afraid to ask an admin! Bp2P44mIMAEVgiv.jpg_large.jpg|History!|link=Fedemila|linktext=Find out how they met! fedemila3.PNG|Fedemila!|linktext=Watch Videos of their relationship! }} Welcome to the official The Fedemila Wiki, a collaborative encyclopedia for everything and anything related to the Pairing Fedemila from the Latin America Show Violetta, Fedemila Today is the th of of and there are currently edits to The Fedemila. Enjoy visiting and editing on this wiki! }} In the first season, Ludmila hates Federico because he was friends with Violetta, who is her enemy. Federico saw Ludmila ripping up Violetta's application for the reality show and he told Tomás, who then broke up with Ludmila. This causes Ludmila to hate Federico even more. In the middle of Season 2, Federico came back to Studio On Beat and he and Ludmila start to develop feelings for each other. One day, Federico was singing Nel Mio Mondo to his fans and Ludmila and Naty walked by. They stopped and watched him for a minute and Ludmila said that Federico has a face that nobody else has. Naty then realized that she's in love with Federico, but Ludmila denied it. This is the first time Ludmila shows that she likes Federico. A few days after that, Pablo gave an assignment to the students. For the assignment the students have to remix a song into a new music genre and then make a music video for the song. Ludmila, Naty and Camila were in a group together and they decided to remix the song Ven y Canta. The girls started to record it and Ludmila started to sing the song. When Ludmila was singing, Federico walked into the room and Ludmila spotted him. Ludmila got very nervous and fell down because she was distracted by Federico. Camila and Naty ran to Ludmila to help her but she said that she's fine and they left her and Federico alone. However, Naty put the camera on the floor and she left it on so that she can see what happened when they left. Federico started to talk to Ludmila about teaching her some new dance moves but she got nervous and didn't say anything. After Federico leaves, Camila and Naty came back in and took the camera. They viewed the video on Camila's iPad and they noticed how Ludmila froze around Federico. They then realised that Ludmila is in love with Federico. Later on in the series, Lena visited the Studio again and she saw how Maxi and Marco were always annoyed by Ludmila and she decided to help them. Lena discovered that Ludmila and Federico are in love so she makes a plan with Marco and Maxi to lock them in the recording room together. The next day, they carried out their plan. When Ludmila and Federico were locked in the room together Ludmila got really nervous and started panicking. Federico told her to calm down and they talked for a while, and then Federico leaned in to kiss Ludmila, but just before they kissed Maxi and Marco opened the door and saw them together. For the Studio's end of term show, Pablo told Ludmila to write a song about love. Ludmila wrote it and then she sang it to Naty. Naty hated it and she said that Ludmila didn't know what love was so she could never write a song about it. Federico overheard this and when Naty had left, he came in and told Ludmila that she did know what love was and he tried to kiss her, but Beto interrupted them. After Violetta got back from Spain, Pablo decided that she has to help Ludmila with the song. Both of them hate this idea, but they have to do it anyway. Violetta helped Ludmila to make the song about love and then she showed it to Naty. Federico overheard them and he smiled. Later on, Ludmila met Federico in the street and told him not to try and help her because nobody wants to help her or care about her. Federico said that he cares about her very much and then he kissed her. }} Category:Browse